rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/RWBY Episode 3 Short Review
It's short as hell. It's probably even shorter than Episode 2, but since the episode's quality this time was actually much better I don't need to complain as much. The Goods: + Jaune's attempts at seeking attention showed that despite his inner insecurities, he's really just a boy who loves to play around. + Ruby's antics are as funny as ever. Her jumping onto Yang when Weiss shouted from behind was one moment I won't forget any time soon. + Blake's voice actor fits her astoundingly. Out of all the characters, I can say for sure that Blake's voice was the best fit among all, and that I could not imagine anyone else voicing her. Ruby's pretty damn good now, but there was still this slight weirdness when you realize that it was the voice of a much more mature/aged (mentally speaking) girl. I've noticed this since quite some time ago, and when she spoke the line, 'It's also a gun,' in Episode 2, the disparity could be clearly felt. However, it was so cool it didn't really matter. + Tsundere Weiss' already rearing her head. That she had a 'Dust for Dummies' book in hand ready for Ruby meant that she had prepared it specifically for the moment when she encounters 'the idiot' again. At this point all she's lacking is the infamous ojou-sama 'ohohohoho' laughter, and the cycle would truly be complete. + Yang oogling at boys. Boys not afraid to bare their upper bodies and show off. Boys and girls sleeping at the same hall. This would've been absolutely bizzare for anyone in my country if it wasn't for internet influence, just because you couldn't find this scene anywhere in my place. I WANT TO LIVE IN BEACON DAMMIT! The bads: - Camera panning could use some work. Again, I barely got a feel of the hall's environment and the focus was mainly on the characters. At this point they might as well put the characters with a blackhole as the background and I wouldn't notice the difference. - Too. Damn. Short. Period. They. Should've. Combined. The. Freaking. EPISODES! All things considered, this episode is a plus. That I had to work an extra hour late before rushing back to watch only to realize that it's five minutes long was annoying, but the episode certainly did not fail expectations. Recent Speculations on Ozpin: While there were many who speculated that Ozpin had a split personality or something similar (which is possible, since for some reason Monty Oum decided to give him some rather unnatural focus), there exists another simpler and plausible answer. Professor Ozpin was a different man in private than he was in public, especially as Headmaster of the Beacon Academy. He needed to show authority, strength, and most importantly a strict will to discipline the students effectively. Imagine a troop officer training soldiers and you'll get the general idea. He wasn't cursing or anything, but he definitely showed that he would ''not ''accept any mischiefs, wrong behaviors, or challenges towards his authority. This facade is needed because the school's literally training a bunch of kids to slay monsters in the future, and disobedient/glory-seeking etc bad students meant danger to everyone's lives. Category:Blog posts